


Halloween Without a Recipe

by StrayingThoughts



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Demons, Halloween, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayingThoughts/pseuds/StrayingThoughts
Summary: The try guys decided to make a Halloween special, specifically one where they attempt to make contact with the otherside. But if they get more than what they bargained for, they may not live to see this video upload. Note: This story focuses purely on Keith and Eugene as I don’t believe Ned or Zach would risk messing with demonic beings.





	Halloween Without a Recipe

“Today we’re summoning a demon!” Keith proclaimed with a smile. He paused, giving the editors an easier transition between his video bait and the opening music. “Me and Keith will be trying to summon or contact something from the otherside, without any instructions.” Eugene explained, his arms crossed. “Ned wouldn’t do it, on account of not wanting a demon child.” Keith pointed out. “And Zach was too scared to. But he’ll have to watch my dogs during this so he’s already in his own Hell.” They didn’t have any clips for how that was going, but both Keith and Eugene felt sure they’d have something showing Zach in a panic. “The rules are 1. We have to do the ritual alone.” Keith said exuberantly holding one finger up. “2. It has to be night.” Eugene added, putting his own hand into a peace sign. “And 3. We can’t buy a kit for the supplies! We’ll have to go out to the store and guess what we’ll need.” Keith said, raising two more fingers and wiggling them.

 

Later in a craft store…

 

Keith held his camera with a mischievous grin on his face, pointing it at a box of white chalk. “Now I could go with this...” He then dramatically whipped the camera to what his other hand held, a box of neon glitter chalk. “Or I could go with this!” He exclaimed, very satisfied with his find. He then walked down a few aisles and seeing the taper candles, and noting that some of them came in fun colors. He could go with a red for halloween or blue, his color. But then he smelled the sweet smell of pumpkin and cinnamon, and following his senses he found himself in the scented candle section. “I mean, I don’t think there’s anything that says a demon  _ doesn’t _ like cinnamon pumpkin.” He pointed out picking up the fat candle.

 

Meanwhile in a Hot Topic…

 

Eugene pointed his camera and tried to contain his mix of laughter and concern at the supernatural ouija board, he couldn’t buy it, as that would count as buying a kit. But the fact that it even existed was funny to him. He found some taper candles with vague ‘witchy’ pattern printed on them. And after a search he figure would have to be montaged, searching through clearance boxes and asking for help from staff, he quit he hunt for chalk and instead purchased a tube of wine colored lipstick.

 

Much later, in a Beckyless Habersberger household...

 

Keith cracked open his box of chalk, having set up his camera in a satisfactory spot. Naturally, he chose the blue glitter chalk, and attempted to draw a circle. He failed, instead he had made something more like misshapen oval. A laughed at this, and knowing he could grab a washcloth and try again, rolled with it. He started making his star inside the ‘circle’, talking to the camera as he did so. “Now if I’m honest, I’m not really expecting anything to happen. I don’t believe in ghosts, demons, or anything like that.” He stated, making a star as perfect as his circle. He stood back up and started flicking his lighter over each of the five pumpkin candles for his ritual. He started chanting in the best Jambi impression he could make “Meka leka hi meka hiney ho!”

 

Meanwhile in a dogless Lang household…

 

Eugene drew a nearly perfect circle with the lipstick. “Now something I should clarify is that I do believe that there is energy left over after we die. Not ghosts, but the emotions, thoughts, words, they sort of echo after we die.” His pentagram complete he started lighting his candles. He hummed a tune as he set each one on the five points of his lipstick star. This was admittedly the one part of the video he hadn’t been looking forward to. As no recipe was allowed that meant he had no idea what to say, and he wasn’t a big fan of the idea of sitting in nearly total darkness making random sounds like an ass. But thus was the challenge, so he started his chant. However, oddly he didn’t feel as random with his words as he thought he would be. It was almost like he was quoting something but couldn’t remember what.

 

Back at Keith’s humble abode…

 

He sat with his legs crossed and his eyes closed, listening for any weird noises. Again, he didn’t believe any of this stuff was real, but he did know that if one of his floorboards creeks or a pipe makes a weird noise the video would turn out better than a boring nothing happened ending. He pondered the thought of acting like there was a weird smell when he heard the distinct click clack of heels on hardwood floors. Becky must have forgotten something, Keith thought to himself. “Hello?” He called out, wanting to milk the ‘suspense’. But after a minute of click clacking with no response he furrowed his eyebrows. Now suspicious she was trying to scared him. He stood up and approached the darkness the sound resonated from. “Becky?” He called out. Reaching his hands out to feel his way through his home. The click clacking stopped, but at the same moment his candles were simultaneously blown out. He desperately pulled out his phone from his pocket, using it’s screen as a makeshift flashlight. 

“Okay, Haha, you guys got me!” His annoyance show through his voice. Zach and Ned were probably in there having a giggle. He supposed it was fair game given the Santa break in a few years ago. Waving his phone around revealed no faces though. Fed up with this nonsense he strutted to the light switch, flicking it. The light came on and he sighed with relief, but only for a moment. Next to his feet was a long shadow. It’s form inhuman. “Long live Jambi.” It’s hoarse throat laughed from behind him. Before Keith could even think what to do in his fear stricken state he heard the sound of glass breaking- him home being thrown into darkness once more.

 

In Eugene’s home…

 

His eyes were closed, but not because he was focusing on anything, but rather he was just so tired. His last coffee was losing effect and the flickering light of the candles had him nodding off. That was probably why he didn’t immediately realize someone was humming in the room. Realizing he’s not alone, his eyes shot open wide. His pentagram and candles had been replace with a woman sitting in a chair facing away from him. Just looking at her made his head hurt. It was like looking at someone you know, but you can’t quite remember. She continued humming her song, and sharpening a blade with a piece of leather. His lip quivered, fear shooting through his body. She turned her head to the side and spoke- her words weren’t english, nor korean, nor any language Eugene could place. Yet he understood her. “Why so distant dear? The veil is torn.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked my short spooky story! It’s my first time writing a try guys fic so I’m still getting a vibe for writing their personalities. Sadly, I did not put any sandwiches in this story.


End file.
